State of Spain
The State of Spain (Estado de Espana) is a nation located in the Iberian peninsula. It is a member of the Görlitz-Zgorzelec Pact. History The Iberian Peninsula was first inhabited around 800,000 BC and has long been subject to foreign influences. The history of Spain starts from 11th century BC, it was colonized by sophisticated Eastern Mediterranean civilizations, starting with the Phoenicians then the Greeks and Carthaginians. The Romans arrived in Spain in 218BC to fight the Carthaginians, sparking off the Second Punic War. They harvested the peninsulas agricultural and mineral wealth and established cities with aqueducts, temples and theaters. In the early 5th century AD with the fall of the Roman Empire, Visigothic invaders from the North assumed power. They had poor political organization, making them easy prey for the Moors from North Africa. In the 8th century of the history of Spain the peninsula came almost entirely under Moorish rule. Europe's only major Muslim territory, the civilization of Al Andalus excelled in mathematics, geography, astronomy and poetry. In the 9th and 10th centuries Cordoba was Europe's leading city in academics and technology. From the 11th century, northern Christian kingdoms initiated a military reconquest of Al Andalus. The marriage of Fernando Aragon and Isabel of Castile in 1469, the so called Catholic Monarchs, led to Spanish unity. They took the last Moorish kingdom in 1492. In the same year Columbus discovered America, opening the way for the Spanish conquistadors, who plundered the civilizations of the New World in their lust for gold and treasures. The succeeding Habsburg dynasty spent the riches from the New World in endless foreign war. Spain's decline was exacerbated by high inflation and religious oppression. Although the enlightenment in the late 18th century created a climate of learning, Spain's misfortunes continued into the next century with an invasion by Napoleon's troops and the loss of the American colonies. A new radicalism began to emerge, creating a strong Anarchist movement. The political instability of the late 19th and early 20th centuries led to dictatorship in the history of Spain and a republic in the 1930's which was destroyed by the first Spanish civil war. General Franco ruled by repression until his death in 1975. The new regime, led by Prime Minister Adolfo Suárez and King Juan Carlos I, would lead the Spanish transition into democracy. Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo would take charge as Prime Minister after Suárez was forced to resign due to lack of support from his party, the Union of the Democratic Centre. Calvo-Soleto would oversee important developments in Spain, including the entry of Spain into the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, or NATO, and the legalization divorce. His party however, the UCD, would eventually dissolve. Spain would continue to grow and liberalize until the 2008 financial crisis. The crisis would hit Spain extremely hard, resulting in huge debts and an unemployment rate of nearly 25%. Such woes were exacerbated by an angry public and increasingly separatist Catalonia. With the Spanish people desperate for recovery, the Falangist Party would see a resurgence across Spain in 2020, in virtually every region except for Basque Country, Navarro, Catalonia, and Valencia, as the People's Party and the Spanish Socialist Workers' Party gave way for more extremists. The listed regions instead headed the opposite direction, calling for independence. This only further divided the gap between Spaniards and the Basques and Catalans. New independence groups sprung up, most notably the la Llibertat i la Pàtria, or LLP, a militarized Catalan terror group, and the revival of the ETA. In 2024, Falangist Américo Xuan Díazhad was elected PM, the first Falangist to be Prime Minister since the death of Franco. He spearheaded Spain's movement to exit the collapsing EU, leaving after a referendum in 2026. The European Union would collapse five years later, after losing all of it's core members. These massive conflict to the Second Spanish Civil War in 2046, after the LLP organized a series of attacks on Spanish policemen, soldiers, and citizens alongside the revived ETA amidst the world's worst economic depression stemming from the collapse of the United States. The Spanish government, already struggling from the burden of economic crisis, which was far worse than the one it faced in 2008, could not contain the aggressive rioters. The LLP eventually managed to force the Spanish government to recognize Catalonia and Valencia as independent, and a similar situation happened in Basque Country. Portugal, seeing the collapse of Spain as an opportunity, occupied Badajoz. Meanwhile in the north, the newly independent Basque Country merged with Galicia, forming the Biscay Confederacy, and would invade northern Castile while Spain continues to splinter. Riots in Madrid worsened, ultimately leading to the Palacio Real and the Palacio de Senado being razed to the ground. Queen Leonor, her family, and high ranking government officials fled Spain to the relativity stable London, plunging Spain into martial law. Liutenant General Francisco Serge de Mendoza headed the new military dictatorship, changing his title to "Caudillo Serge de Mendoza Por La Gracia de Dios", and later simply to "El Caudillo". He founded the Partido Nuevo, or the New Party, a Falangist, authoritarian party based of the ideals of Francisco Franco, and proclaimed himself as the Pope of the Roman Catholic church. He consolidated the weakened Spanish army and conscripted many new recruits into the army, allowing Spain to become a much bigger and powerful influence on the world. New technological advancements were utilized by the Caudillo, such as D.E.A.T.H. missile defense systems, mecha suits, cybernetics, and space fleets. New technology was also developed in Spain under his rule, such as fusion powered power armor, which effectively made the user a walking tank. The Caudillo, Francisco Serge de Mendoza, died from cancer on October 23rd, 2065. However, the New Party kept the death a secret, instead saying he survived the cancer and gained virtual immortality from cybernetics. Look alikes of him still make speeches, fooling people into thinking he is alive. In secret, Ricardo Sanchez was named the new chairman of the New Party after Mendoza's death, becoming the de facto leader of Spain. After a long period of rebuilding lasting until the 2070's, Spain began the War of Reclamation, or as it known in Spain, La Segunda Reconquisita, after successfully invading and occupying Valencia and the surrounding areas from the Catalonia. Demoralized and weakened, Catalonia was fully occupied by the Spanish army. The leaders of the nation and the original leaders of the Catalan revolution, and descendants of them, were hung in Madrid. 40 years later, in 2100, the Spanish army took Aragon and Leon back from the Biscay Confederacy after the extremly high tensions between the two nations sparked into a war. Spain would later finish off the Biscay Confederacy with occupations of Basque Country, the Asturias, and Galicia, and would also join the Görlitz-Zgorzelec Pact in the same month. The State than focused on defeating Portugal, destroying the Portuguese Republic by taking Porto and the Republic's territories in the Azores and Madeira. With the conquest of the Canary Islands, the Second Reconquest was completed. After capturing Morocco, Spain begin to intervene in the American War on the side of the Syndicalists, attempting two failed assualts onto Cuba and Florida, and assisting the Syndicalist's defense with droids and cybersoldiers. Spain pulled out after the Syndicalists forced a peace deal. Military The Spanish military is divided into 8 units; la Unidad de Fuerzas de Tierra Estándar (the Standard Ground Forces Unit), la Fuerza Aérea Española (the Spanish Air Force), la Armada Española (the Spanish Navy), la Flota Espacial Español (the Spanish Space Fleet), la Especial Unidad de Fuerzas Cibernéticos (the Special Cybernetic Forces Unit), la Fuerza de Pacificación (the Peacekeepers), la Unidad de la Guardia Nacional Civil (the National Civil War Unit), and la Guardia Falangista (the Falangist Guard). la Unidad de Fuerzas de Tierra Estándar La Unidad de Fuerzas de Tierra Estándar, also known as the Standard Ground Forces Unit, the UFTE, or simply the Spanish Army, is the primary ground forces unit in Spain. It consists of 75,000 human infantry, and (TBD) droids. la Fuerza Aérea Española La Fuerza Aérea Española, or the Spanish Air Force, is the primary Earth based aerial unit of the Spanish military. Most of it's operations involve controlling Spain's vast amount of drones and a much smaller amount of manned aircraft. la Armada Española La Armada Española, known commonly as the Spanish navy, is Spain's main nautical military unit. Once the main unit of the Spanish military, the navy has since fell into obscurity with the rise of bigger, better, and faster air and space craft. la Flota Espacial Español La Flota Espacial Español, Spain's primary space military branch. It handles all military space based matters and works in conjunction with the Spanish Space Ministry to protect Spanish research vessels with space drones. la Especial Unidad de Fuerzas Cibernéticos La Especial Unidad de Fuerzas Cibernéticos, known as the EUFC or the Spanish Cybersoldiers Unit, is Spain's main elite unit. Significantly enhanced by cybernetic implants and genetic editing, the EUFC is one of the most elite units in the world. It numbers range from 2000 to 2500. la Fuerza de Pacificación La Fuerza de Pacificación, or the Peacekeepers, are Spain's secret police unit. They are responsible for capturing, torturing, and/or assassinating political dissidents, opponents, and protesters. They are much more covert than the standard police force, and though they typically operate only in Spain, they are sometimes dispatched to other nations to take out Spanish dissidents who fled there. They are mostly made up of highly advanced droids, though it has a core of 75 cybersoldiers. la Unidad de la Guardia Nacional Civil La Unidad de la Guardia Nacional Civil is the least militarized unit, instead focusing on controlling protests and riots if local police can't take care of them, and for disaster relief both in Spain and abroad. la Guardia Falangista La Guardia Falangista, or the Falangalist Guard, is tasked with guarding the Caudillo, and as of 2083, high ranking New Party and military officials. It is the smallest unit, only consisting of 3000 guards. Most are hand picked and/or genetically bred, with a small amount of cybersoldiers who protect Spanish generals, Ministers, and New Party leader Ricardo Sanchez. Foreign Relations Spain is allied with the nations of the Görlitz-Zgorzelec Pact, the New Visigrad Accord, the Neu Hansa Konföderation, and the Republic of Japan. Spain is also allied with the National Syndicalist Alliance. It recently engaged in a war with the Atlantic Treaty Organization, fighting with every ATO nation with the exception of Panama. Spain would later rejoin another war between the NSA and ATO, capturing much of the CSA's Caribbean holdings. Spain also joined it's GZP allies in a war against the Atlantic Pacific Coalition. It has a free trade agreement with all GZP nations. Companies Nicol S.A. Futuro High Ridge Incorporated A-73.jpg|C-43 Elite Droid Heavydroid.png|T-13 Heavy Droid droid2.jpg|A-33, the standard battle droid without armor alf.png|The XX feet tall Alfonso XVII mech in the ruins of Bilbao recon.jpg|Spanish recon drone drone.jpg|E-19 drone droid4.png|X-05 Experimental Droid standard.jpg|Standard Infantry cybersoldier.png|Cybernetically enhanced elite soldier EC-045 "Patrullero".jpg|EP-045 "Patrullero" policia2.png|EP-061 "Pacificador" Category:Dot Nations Category:DoT Nations